


Home, Sweet Home

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cop Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Gentle Sex, Lactation Kink, Nesting, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: After a shift at the police station, Dean comes home with good news and for some sexy time.Square(s) Filled: Cop AU (SPN Fluff Bingo), Flannel (SPN Dean Bingo), Lactation Kink (SPN Kink Bingo); Nesting (SPN ABO Bingo)





	Home, Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In this AU, equality exists and all future parents can take paid family leave when they are about to have a child + after said child is born.

Dean moved silently around the house, turning all of the locks and the security system on before unbuckling his belt and placing his gun in the drawer.

It wasn’t too late at night, but he knew you were probably waiting for him in bed. These last few weeks had shown that you were more and more tired, and had taken the habit of nesting. So when he arrived at the bedroom and found you curled in the bed, surrounded by his shirts and wearing only his flannel, he didn’t think much of it and only smiled.

A breeze passed Dean in your direction, and your eyes opened instantly in response.

“Alpha…” you whined.

“I’m right here, baby,” he undressed from his button-up shirt.

“Come,” you made grabby hands in his direction, shifting on your place and making the flannel shirt fall away from your body, showing your nakedness to his eyes.

“I need to shower,” he pointed out, but you didn’t seem to care, sitting up and pulling him to you. “Omega…”

But he didn’t say much more than that, letting you lay yourself on top of him and sniff his skin again and again, looking for the comfort of his scent.

“How was your day?” he caressed your skin under his shirt, running his fingertips over your pregnant belly. “How is the baby?”

“We’re both fine,” you took his other hand. “You came home early.”

He smiled.

“Jody covered me,” he smiled. “And, guess what?”

You moved away to check his face.

“I’m on paternity leave, now,” he bit his lip. “I’m all yours.”

Playfully, he rested his hand right where you had felt your baby’s leg poking you.

“And yours too, little one.”

The giggle followed by a sigh made your Alpha look up and smile even more, kissing your skin gently from your belly button up, until his nose was nuzzling the space between your breasts.

“Omega…” he muttered, sticking the tip of his tongue out and licking the skin, and you squirmed when his fingers moved up to pinch your nipple and roll it in his fingers.

“Hm?” you hummed out.

His response was to move his lips down to your free nipple and lick it, making you moan softly.

“They are huge now,” he noticed, making you roll your eyes.

“I know,” you chuckled. “I’m the one carrying them around, or have you forgotten that?”

Your alpha gave your skin a nibble.

“I bet they are so milky…” he hummed.

Oh yes…

Dean loved you being pregnant. You had started planning to expand your family a few months before the heat that did the deed, and as soon as your body had started to change, he had become obsessed with your growing breasts, although hiding a bit where it was coming from for a while. Turns out your Alpha had a bit of a lactation kink, which brought a new twist into your bedroom.

“Dean…” you whined, feeling wetness pour between your legs while he twisted and pinched the sensitive flesh. “You’re gonna make me leak…”

That didn’t even make him flinch.

“It’s not leaking if I catch it, baby.”

You moaned loudly when he gave your nipple a long sucker, drinking from the milk that had started pouring and moving his free hand down to your folds.

He glanced up at you, slowly penetrating you with his middle finger and thumbing your clit. You were already sensitive and wet before he had arrived, pregnancy was making you insanely horny and needy for him, and Dean knew that. It would just take a few flicks and strokes and a few words and you would already be orgasming.

“Fuck, baby…” he moved his lips away, and you could see how they were wet and shiny. “You’re so wet.”

The sound that left your lips when he penetrated you with another finger was almost sinful, and that made him smile openly.

Dean pulled your nipple in his finger, and moved his face up, taking you in a kiss and fucking you harder, stimulating your clit.

“Cum for me, Omega,” he bit your lower lip. “Let me feel you around my fingers.”

You didn’t need much more than that to reach your climax, and your Alpha watched your face closely as it happened, only taking his hand away when you started moving away from him.

“Fuck, I need a break,” you panted, making him chuckle and kiss your lips softly. “I’ll go again.”

“Don’t rush,” he sucked on his fingers before drying them on the flannel you still had on and continuing to caress your skin. “We have all night.”


End file.
